


[podfic] idylls of the queen; or, how the round table was reformed

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arm in Arm//Fist to Fist, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spoilers for 5x13, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guinevere--and Camelot--live on, with help. Always with help. (Alternatively, the one where obscure Arthurian women take over what's left of Camelot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] idylls of the queen; or, how the round table was reformed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [idylls of the queen; or, how the round table was reformed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610142) by [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony). 



> Thank you, betony, for your permission to record. Recorded for the Arm in Arm//Fist to Fist fest at audiofemme on Dreamwidth.

Title: [idylls of the queen; or, how the round table was reformed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/610142)  
Length: 17:35  
File Size/Type: 8.1 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?d88cjp43uw52wp3).

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/ameo).


End file.
